kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Training Toys
Training Toys is a group of mini-games that appear in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. The games can be accessed by selecting the 'Spirits' option in the game menu. The playable mini-games are Balloon, Water Barrel, and Treasure Goggles; these can only be accessed if the required item needed to initiate each mini-game is owned by the player. Rewards can be gained in the form of items, experience, affinity, and link points. The set of mini-games also appears in the remastered Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance HD. However, in this instance, the Treasure Goggles mini-game is replaced with a similar mini-game known as Candy Goggles. Balloon Balloon is a mini-game during which the player can use Balloons gained through gameplay to train their Spirits. Experience and affinity are the rewards given to any Spirits in the party at the end of the training. Strategy To initiate the game, the player must tap the balloon floating in the center of the touch screen. The balloon is also displayed on the top screen. Once the balloon has been tapped, it will burst, causing the formation of many balloons, which the Spirits will proceed to hit in the player's direction. The player must then tap the touch screen as each balloon draws near to send it hurtling back towards the Spirits. As the balloons are deflected by the Dream Eaters, they will split into multiple smaller balloons. As the mini-game progresses, the balloons will hurtle towards the player at increasingly rapid speeds, which will require for the player to repel them faster. It is possible to repel multiple balloons at once if the hitting of one balloon will cause a balloon behind it to also alter direction. If the player misses a balloon, it will be removed from the mini-game. Spirits are also able to miss balloons, causing them to pop; these balloons are also removed from the game. The mini-game ends when all balloons have been removed from play by either method of removal, and rewards are then distributed, along with the score. Commands ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *'Tap touch screen': Bounces balloon back toward Spirits. ''Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance HD'' *'Tap touch pad': Bounces balloon back toward Spirits. Water Barrel Water Barrel is a mini-game where the player's Spirits can be trained under water in bubbles to gain rewards. All Spirits in the party will receive experience and link points as a reward when the training ends. Strategy After selecting the mini-game, the screen will be flooded with water and the Spirits placed into bubbles. The game timer will begin, giving the player a time limit of one minute to collect as many points as possible by colliding with flowers. Upon tapping a Spirit on the touch screen, it will begin to move around the area in the opposite direction from where the tap was placed, collecting any flowers that touch it or bouncing back when colliding either with another Spirit or with the edge of the area. It is also possible to move the Spirits by using the bombs provided in each stage, as well as moving more than one Spirit at once, given that the tap or bomb were in the radius of the bubbles containing the Spirits in question. Once all points have been collected in a stage or ten seconds have passed, the game immediately generates a new arrangement of flowers and bombs. Treasure chests can also be found floating in the area, and if collided with, will open to unlock a reward. Once the minute has elapsed the game will end and the rewards will be distributed. For Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance HD, Water Barrel was reworked to have the game screen set out in the likeness of a pinball machine. The aim of the game is the same as in the original version, to collect the flowers which appear in the water. However, in this remade version, the player is presented with the additional challenge of preventing the Spirits from falling from the area. The player is able to control the flippers as well as a number of aqua jets, which line up on the left and right-hand sides of the screen; these can be used to manoeuvre the bubbles around. However, each time an aqua jet is used, there is a short cool-down period before it can be used again. Commands ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *'Tap touch screen:' Causes a small shock-wave that moves the Dream Eaters. It can also detonate small bombs that provide a bigger shock-wave. ''Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance HD'' *'L1:' Uses left flipper. *'R1:' Uses right flipper. *'L2:' Activates left aqua jet. *'R2:' Activates right aqua jet. Treasure Goggles Treasure Goggles is a mini-game in which rewards can be found by the use of Treasure Goggles found during gameplay. At the end of the mini-game, all Spirits in the party will be rewarded with affinity points. Strategy Upon selecting Treasure Goggles, the top screen will display a short animation and transform the screen into a scanner, initiating the game. During the 1 minute time limit the top screen features a radar that will change color when a treasure or bomb is nearby upon moving the DS around. Spirits will feature a question mark atop of their heads when no treasures are in the near vicinity; this will change to an exclamation mark when a treasure has been found. The button will reveal the current area of the camera displaying both treasure and bomb locations; after it has been used it will take a few seconds to reload before being able to be used again. When the Spirits find a treasure location an item or Munny will be obtained, while finding a bomb will temporarily stun and render them immobile. Once the time ends, the rewards will be distributed. Commands *'3DS Camera:' Moving the Nintendo 3DS will move the in-game play field. *' : Scan:' Scans the area, revealing treasure and bombs locations. *'Tap touch screen:' Guides the Spirits to the selected location. Candy Goggles Candy Goggles is the replacement mini-game for Treasure Goggles in Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance HD. Due to the lack of a camera function on the PS4, an alternative mini-game was necessary. Strategy In this mini-game, the Spirits move from side to side across the game screen. Each Dream Eater is assigned a candy color, which appears in a speech bubble above the spirit. The objective is to fire the correct colored candy at each Spirit. Achieving this rewards points. Depending on the speech category of the Spirit, a different quantity of points will be rewarded. 10 points are given for slow Spirits, 20 points for medium-speed Spirits and 30 points for faster Spirits. Spirits hit by incorrectly-colored candy do not reward points, and instead become angry. Occasionally, a box will appear at a random location in the mini-game area. This object will explode if it is struck by the correct number of candies. The exploded box causes nearby Spirits to reward points. Commands *'L1': Shoot blue candies *'R1': Shoot red candies Trivia *In the Water Barrel mini-game, the Fin Fatale and Fishboné Dream Eaters are not encased in bubbles like the remainder of the Spirits, but rather are free to swim around without them, as would be appropriate for an aquatic creature. Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Minigames Category:Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance HD Minigames